Android Syndrome
by Imtwins
Summary: Sungmin yang terlalu sibuk dengan Android barunya, bahkan sampai mengacuhkan Kyuhyun./ "Lee Sungmin, aku bersumpah akan menghabisimu."/ Akibat Sungmin mengabaikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah berakhir di atas ranjang—Bad Summary. DRABLE KYUMIN. BOYS LOVE. DLDR!


**A/N: **Ini cuma sebagian bentuk dari kegilaan saya akibat dengerin lagu Android Syndrome milik D&E berjam-jam. Jika anda ingin membaca, silahkan. Apabila ada kesalahan disana-sini saya minta maaf. This is my first rate M haha jadi kalau ada banyak salah di bagian 'this and that'nya harap dimaklumin HAHAHA

.

.

**Android Syndrome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to each other. The storyline is mine.**

**Be a **_**smart**_** readers pls, didn't spend ur time for bashing my story.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**Rate** : **M**

**.**

**Cast : Kyumin.**

**.**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Sungmin yang terlalu sibuk dengan Android barunya, bahkan sampai mengacuhkan Kyuhyun./ "Lee Sungmin, aku bersumpah akan menghabisimu."/ Akibat Sungmin mengabaikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah berakhir di atas ranjang—Bad Summary.**

**.**

**.**

"Min, Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menajamkan penglihatannya, _Apa mati listrik?_ Batinnya.

"Min, kau di mana sayang?" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak sambil kedua tangannya meraba-raba dinding. Mencari saklar lampu. Dalam satu jentikkan, mansion mewah Kyuhyun sudah penuh dengan cahaya.

"Dimana anak itu?" guman Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mereka—Ia dan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Min?" kening Kyuhyun mengerut heran kala melihat Sungmin meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Membelakangi dirinya.

"Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun kembali menyahut sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kau sedang apa, sayang?" kali ini Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang masih diam—membelakanginya.

"Min…" tepukan pelan di bahunya—sedikit—menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Jangan berisik, Kyu." Balas Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba menata hatinya, berusaha keras bersikap sabar menghadapi tingkah Sungmin yang sudah sangat menjengkelkan.

"Min…" diam.

"Lee Sungmin…" diam. Dan masih diam.

"Cho Sungmin…" lagi dan lagi. Masih tak menyahut.

_Masa bodoh… Sialan._ Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia berusaha melupakan Sungmin yang notabene mengabaikannya. Mengacuhkannya. Tidak menggubrisnya sedikit pun. Kyuhyun mulai membuka laptopnya. Yaa… dia ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sengaja ia tunda karena ia ingin cepat pulang agar bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin. Dan sekarang… Sungmin membuatnya—hampir naik darah.

"Oh.. Sialan." Umpat Kyuhyun lagi saat laptopnya mati total. Dan lebih sialnya lagi ia meninggalkan chargernya di kantor.

"Siapapun… akan ku bunuh sekarang." Geram Kyuhyun frustrasi. Ia kembali melirik Sungmin. Namja mungil itu masih berada di tempatnya. Tidak bergeser sesentipun.

"Lee Sungmin… aku bersumpah aku akan menghabisimu." Desis Kyuhyun lalu turun dari ranjangnya.

"Sekarang juga." Detik itu juga Kyuhyun memutar Sungmin menghadapnya. Menempelkan bibir kissablenya pada bibir shape M milik Sungmin. Melumpat penuh bibir mungil itu. Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mendapat serangan sepeti itu segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Kyu? Lihat, gara-gara kau burungku jatuh." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sembari menunjukkan layar smartphone miliknya.

"Semua ini salah mu. Aku hampir saja menamatkan semua game di Android baru ku kalau kau tidak mengganggku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau harus menerbangkan burungku lagi." Gerutu Sungmin saat game Flappy Birdnya bertandakan game over.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian penuh arti.

"A-ahhh… apa yang kau lakukan Kyu." Satu desahan Sungmin lolos saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meremas milik Sungmin yang masih berbalutkan celana pendek bermotif bunny kesayangannya. Namja jangkung itu tidak menjawab justru sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya. Menerbangkan burung Sungmin.

"Ouhh..K-kyuhh…hyunhh." Rintihan Sungmin kembali menggema saat Kyuhyun melakukan aksi gigit-jilat-hisap. Begitu berulang-ulang. Membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau ikut menegang. Kyuhyun beralih pada bibir Sungmin melumat dengan teliti. Menjelajah semua tempat di gua hangat milik Sungmin. Namja mungil itu pun juga mulai membalas semua perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia ikut menyesap bibir bawah Kyuhyun saat lelaki itu menghisap bibir atasnya.

"Aahh… aahhh… aahhh." Kyuhyun begitu terampil dalam memainkan bibir Sungmin. Lidah namja tampan itu mengeksplor mulut Sungmin. Mengajak lidah lawannya bertarung. Saling berkelit. Sampai saat Kyuhyun menghisap lidah Sungmin kuat-kuat, namja penyuka warna pink itu menjerit tertahan.

Nafas Sungmin mulai memburu, hanya dengan mulut Kyuhyun saja ia merasa hampir mendekati orgasme. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Ya Tuhan…

"Sungmin, nikmati hukumanmu, saying." Entah dari kapan, yang jelas tubuh naked Sungmin sudah terhempas di ranjang king size mereka.

"AAAARGHHHHHH" Sungmin gelagapan mengatur nafasnya saat Kyuhyun menghisap miliknya begitu kuat. Sangat kuat.

"K-kyuhhh… ahhhhh… Cukuuuphhh.." ia semakin terengah saat hampir mendekati klimaks, namun Sungmin tidak ingin keluar sekarang. Ia menginginkan Kyuhyun. Sekarang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHHHHHH." jerit Sungmin kesakitan. Kyuhyun memasukkan miliknya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu tanpa persiapan.

"KYUHYUUNHHHHH… AAAAAAAHHHH… AAAHHHH." Desahan Sungmin menggema di seluruh sudut kamar. Kyuhyun benar-benar gila. Lelaki itu tidak memberikan waktu untuk Sungmin menyesuaikan diri justru langsung menumbuknya tepat sasaran. Dan berulang-ulang.

"Kau bisa merasakanku sayang. Aku berada di dalam mu ouhhh." Kyuhyun menggeram nikmat ketika miliknya seperti di remas oleh dinding Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa senikmat ini?" ceracau Kyuhyun, semakin mempercepat tempo in-outnya.

"Kyuhyunaahhh…. Ouhhh… ouhh." Sungmin kembali tenggelam dalam teriakannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Semua ini terlalu nikmat jika di abaikan. Ya ampun… ia bisa gila seperti ini.

"A-aku… hampir… sshhh…" Memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat ketika Sungmin akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Ohhh tidak. Lepasssshhh… aaahhh Kyuhhh." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya brutal saat Kyuhyun menutup lubangnya.

"Tunggu aku sebentar lagi." Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Memfokusnya kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

"KYUUUHYUUNNNNHHHHHHH / MINNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHH." Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk di samping Sungmin. Menarik istrinya itu untuk mendekat.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku lagi."

"T-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jangan membantahku, atau…" Sungmin melotot menaydari sesuatu yang mengganjal. Milik Kyuhyun kembali membesar di bawah sana.

"Aku menginginkan mu lagi, Cho Sungmin."

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**A/N: omg apa-apaan ini? Yasudah.. ini sudah selesai sampai disini. Jika adegan 'iya dan iya'nya tidak memuaskan atau tidak hot. Silahkan ke kamar masing-masing dengan membawa bias kalian. Akhir kata, mind to review?**

**Thank You all. I love you so much :***

**.**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
